Pas de titre
by Lunicorne Do Urden
Summary: C'est du FF7 et FF8. Fic yaoï slash masculin
1. Prologue

Pas de titre

**Attention fic Yaoï**

_parole par la pensée_.

Prologue

« - Tout est en place, Jenova.

_ - Bien, Hojo. Va-t-en avant qu'ils ne te voient._

- Oui, Jenova. »

Hojo partit sans se retourner et en allant chercher l'enfant.

(Je ne raconterai pas la fin de Jenova et la météorite tout le monde connaît l'histoire et j'ai pas fini le jeu)

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 1

Pas de titre

**Attention fic Yaoï**

_ parole par la pensée._

Les personnages de FF7 et FF8 ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Squaresoft. Et c'est dommage.

Chapitre 1 

Le retour

« - Qui y-a-t-il, Cloud ?

- Vincent, y'a-t-il des chances que la rivière puisse reprendre son cours normal.

- Si Aèris était là, elle aurait pu nous le dire mais je ne sais pas. La rivière aurait plutôt tendance à me fuir étant un vampire. Qu'en pensez-vous, vous autres ?

- Allons la voir et essayons de lui parler. »

Barett regarda les autres qui lui faisaient un oui de la tête.

« - On est tous d'accord avec Tifa.

- Voyons avec la rivière de la vie pour voir si on peut donner une seconde chance à Séphyroth.

- Là, Cloud, tu rêve.

- Séphyroth avait été traficoté par Hojo, tout comme moi. La possession de Jenova n'a pas trop bien marché sur moi mais très bien sur lui.

- Il a raison. Maintenant que Jenova est morte, on a toutes les chances pour qu'il est changé.

- Allons le demander à la rivière de la vie. »

Ils partirent tous pour un lac de la rivière.

« - Alors ?

- On attend. »

Le matin, au lever du soleil.

« - La rivière nous les a redonnés. Aèris, ça va ?

- Oui, Tifa. Elle lui a donné une seconde chance à votre demande. On doit l'aider à revenir dans l'écoulement normal de son cour.

- Salut, la petite équipe. Vincent Valentine, c'est qui ?

- C'est moi.

- Je suis ton fils. Hojo l'avait écrit dans votre dossier. Nos matérias ont été fabriquées à l'aide d'entités gardiennes que Jenova avait capturé. Il faudra les délivrer.

- Sais-tu où elles sont ?

- Non. Je suis devenu comme toi, un immortel, Aèris aussi l'est.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce serpent vert et lumineux autour de ton poignée ?

- La rivière de la vie ou, plus exactement, une infime partie.

- Alors au travaille. On va à Midgard transformer la cale du Haut-Vent pour nous en servir pour stocker notre amie.

- Je reste ici.

- Cloud, on ne te laissera pas seul.

- Je reste avec lui. Vincent, veux-tu rester ? Tu pourras me parler de Lucrécia, ma mère, et de toi.

- Bien sur, fils. Allez-y, vous autres. On va faire le camp, ici. Au travail, les enfants.

- Oui, papa, dirent Séphyroth et Cloud en même temps sauf que Cloud avait les yeux tristes.

- Je reste avec vous. J'aime pas trop cette ville.

- Ceux qui viennent, montez à bort. A la prochaine, les petits. »

Cid monta dans le Haut-Vent en sifflotant, suivit des autres. L'appareille décolla et partit en direction de Midgard. Séphyroth, Cloud, Rouge XIII et Vincent firent le camp.

Pendant que les autres dormaient, Cloud alla à la rivière.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? J'ai que de l'amitié pour Tifa et je considère Aèris comme ma sœur. Je leur dirai, quand elles reviendront.

Aèris te considère comme son frère. Tu pourras lui dire mais je ne peux rien te dire pour ton amie Tifa.

Est-ce toi, Rivière ?

Oui. Quand tu t'ais retrouvé en moi, je me suis liée à toi et je t'ai rendu immortel, quand tu as fais la demande pour Séphyroth. Zack et toi, vous avez été ses amis. Tu pourras l'aider avec son père.

Zack, l'ex-amoureux de Tifa, où est-il ?

Il n'est pas en moi, sinon, je vous l'aurais redonné pour vous remercier de votre aide.

Il y a des chances qu'il soit en vie?

Je ferai des recherches dès que je serai de nouveau unie.

D'accord. Je suis sur que ça lui fera plaisir. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, amie.

Bonne nuit, Cloud. »

Cloud alla se coucher et s'endormi de suite.

Une semaine plus tard, au retour du Haut-Vent.

« - Tifa, je voudrais te parler.

- Viens par ici. »

Ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux.

« - Tifa, je n'ai que de l'amitié pour toi.

- Moi aussi, je ressens la même chose. Aèris m'a dit pour Zack.

- La rivière nous aidera à le trouver quand on aura fini.

- Alors allons travailler. »

Et la réunification de la rivière dura plusieurs mois.

Un jour, devant la rivière.

« - Elle l'a retrouvé, Tifa.

- Est-il marié ?

- Elle ne le sait pas. Veux-tu toujours le revoir ?

- je ne sais pas.

- Vas-y Tifa, tu sauras ce que seront tes sentiments. On t'accompagnera car les entités se trouvent pas loin de chez lui.

- D'accord.

- Cid te ramènera chez Barett après.

- Que voulez-vous faire, les autres?

- On suit Cloud et Aèris. On veut rencontrer ses entités.

- Alors allons-y. »

Ils partirent tous pour un petit village que seul la rivière connaissait.

Trois heures plus tard, devant chez leur ami, Zack.

« - Allez, Tifa. Vas-y.

- Attention sinon je te prends comme calice.

- J'y vais. Tu devrais prendre le jeune homme qui t'attire tellement.

- Tu parles de Laurent. Il ne m'intéresse pas à ce point-là. Je verrai plus tard, pour le calice. Vas-y. »

Il montra ses crocs.

« - J'y vais mais ne mord pas. »

Tifa alla frapper à la porte. Une femme enceinte ouvra la porte.

« - Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Je voudrai voir Zack, s'il vous plaît.

- Bien sur. Mon amour, vas voir si Zack est là.

- Oui, mon ange. »

Un homme d'une trentaine d'année l'embrassa sur la bouche et monta les escaliers en face de Tifa. Zack descendit précipitamment les escaliers.

« - Tifa. Mon ange de combat. »

Zack l'attrapa dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Tifa se mit à pleurer.

« - Je t'ai cru mort.

- Des amis m'ont sauvé. Je vais vous les présenter. »

Il les guida tous vers les montagnes.

« - Hojo et Jénova les ont enfermés après ma sois disant mort. C'est les entités qui m'ont envoyé ici et trois jours après, ils étaient enfermés.

- On était là aussi pour leur rendre leur liberté.

- Je n'ai pas trouvé le code d'ouverture.

- Cait, on va avoir besoin de toi. J'arrive.

- J'arrive.

- Voilà, le bunker.

- Cait, ouvre la porte.

- C'est fait. C'était un prénom.

- Jénova ?

- Non, Vincent.

- Son pire ennemi.

- Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas su quand je l'ai tué ?

- Bon sang. ça devait être un de ses clones.

- Donc il est encore vivant.

- Il y a des chances.

- Tant pis, on le cherchera plus tard.

- Elles sont ici. »

Cloud et Séphiroth rejoignirent Zack devant des cages.

« - Bon sang, il y en a beaucoup.

- Je ne les ai pas comptés. Il n'y a pas de clef pour les ouvrir.

- Cait, il nous faut les doubles des clefs. Vincent, prévint les qu'ils vont être libres et que la rivière de la vie à quelque chose à leur proposer.

On le sait. On est des télépathes. Elle nous a déjà fait sa proposition. On vous parlera de nous après. Je m'appelle Orbital.

- Bonjour, Orbital. Alors, Cait, ça arrive ses clefs.

- C'est fini, Vincent. Cloud prend ce jeu et toi celui-ci, Séphyroth.

- Ouvrons les portes. »

Ils le firent.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 2

Pas de titre

**Attention fic Yaoï**

_parole par la pensée._

Les personnages de FF7 et FF8 ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Squaresoft. Et c'est dommage.

Chapitre 2 

Les Guardian Forces

« - C'est moi qui vais vous raconter notre histoire. On vient, comme Jenova, d'une autre planète. On était que les seuls habitants avec les animaux. On n'était pas préparer à l'arrivé de Jenova. Elle nous a tous dominé haut la main. Et puis, elle détruisit notre planète. Elle nous emmena avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur vous. Son corps a été détruit mais pas son…âme.

Plus exactement, je lui ai claqué la porte au nez. Elle est coincée sur la météorite.

- Donc elle reviendra un jour.

Oui, mais pas avant un ou deux siècles. Vous ne pouvez pas les aider mais les guardians forces, si. Excusez-moi de cette interruption.

- Mais vous en avez le droit. La rivière de la vie va nous transformer pour qu'on ne fasse qu'un avec nos propriétaires sauf certain qui veulent être libre. On voudrait que vous les protégiez avec votre amie, la rivière de la vie.

- Rivière, transforme les différemment pour qu'on puisse les protéger et les cacher sans qu'on les trouve.

D'accord. Ce qui ne sont pas immortel, sortez pour que je puisse raconter mes petites surprises aux autres.

- On vous attend dehors. Tifa, vient, on a beaucoup à se raconter.

- A plus tard, les amis.

- Préparez un camp. Je ne pense pas qu'on aura le temps de descendre.

- D'accord, Cloud. »

Ils sortirent tous sauf Aéris, Cloud, Vincent et Séphiroth.

« J'aurai une surprise pour votre compagnon de vie.

- Tu vas les rendre immortel.

Oui, sauf le calice de Vincent.

- Bon, raconte nous la surprise que tu vas faire aux descendants de cette planète.

Très simple. On garde le système de vos matèrias sauf que se seront des cartes. Ceux qui s'en serviront perdront peu à peu la mémoire sauf les derniers qui combattront Jenova dans sa nouvelle forme qui retrouveront la mémoire.

- D'accord, mais, les dirigeant, ne vont-ils pas omettre de leur en parler.

Mais on va les guider. Ils feront des écoles de guerrier et de sorcier surtout en sachant que seul ceux qui feront parti de cette école pourront se servir des guardians forces et de la magie parce que sans guardians pas de magie.

- Donc ils feront qu'un avec les guardians forces.

Exacte. Je veux que vous placiez chaque Guardian Forces dans un lieu bien précis.

- D'accord.

Il y en a certain qu'on gardera jusqu'au retour de Jenova.

- Alors au travail. Ceux qui veulent garder leur liberté, retournez dans la salle des cages. Les autres allez avec eux, mais on viendra vous chercher un par un.

Non, mon petit, on les fait tous maintenant sauf ceux qui veulent vivre libre.

- D'accord. Faites ce que la rivière vient de vous dire. »

Ainsi firent-ils. Et c'est ainsi qu'apparut les Guardian Force dit GF. Les quatre immortels voyagèrent tout au long de leur vie pour placer les cartes sur le passage des habitants de la planète mais aucuns ne voulurent faire des écoles jusqu'à l'arrivé d'Adel, de Laguna et de ses amis ainsi qu'Ultimecia dit Jenova.

« - Le jeu de cache-cache va commencer.

- Je n'ai pas compris la demande d'Odin et de Gilgamesh.

- On verra, fils. »

Jenova se mit à la recherche des GF libres mais elle ne put les trouver sauf celle qu'Hojo avait donnée à l'enfant.

A suivre…


End file.
